Captain Cucumber
225px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this does damage, Conjure a Legendary card. |flavor text = He's steered his crew through many a pickle.}} Captain Cucumber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability reduces the cost of Conjured plant cards by 1 , and Conjures a legendary plant card every time he does damage. This ability stacks with each Captain Cucumber on the field, and persists until all Captain Cucumbers are removed from the field. Origins He is based on a captain, the commander of a ship, airplane, spacecraft, or other vessels, and a cucumber, a widely cultivated plant in the gourd family, Cucurbitaceae. His description makes a pun on two meanings of the word pickle, one being "a predicament," and the other being "a cucumber that has been pickled in a brine, vinegar, or other solution and left to ferment for a period of time." Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Cards you Conjure cost 1 less. When this does damage, Conjure a Legendary card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He's steered his crew through many a pickle. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is a bit weak for his cost, having very low strength and no beneficial tribes. However, his ability is what makes him shine, especially in a swarm deck or a ramp deck, since you are able to play your powerful cards earlier, especially certain legendaries such as , Cornucopia, Astro Vera, or . To make this card even better, having multiple Captain Cucumbers further lowers the cost of the cards they [[Card#Conjure|'Conjure']] and gives easier access to legendary cards. Coffee Grounds can also make this card more effective, which allows you to draw two legendary cards each turn. Overall, treat this plant like Kite Flyer, but with an added ability for Conjuring. Being in the Mega-Grow class, you can use cards such as Time to Shine and to add cheaper legendary cards into your hand. You can also boost his stats with cards such as Fertilize and Grow-Shroom to make him hit harder and improve his overall survival, especially against tricks like Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. In fact, you do not even have to make this attack as his ability is also activated by other Conjuring cards like Banana Peel and Photosynthesizer, making them cheaper as a result. For example, as Grass Knuckles, a wise combo is to use Captain Cucumber with Starch-Lord, as you will gain a cheaper root card each turn with both of their abilites combined. Against It is best to destroy this plant before he can attack. Otherwise, you will have to deal with cheaper legendary cards like Kernel Corn or Astro Vera. But overall, this essentially acts like a plant version of Kite Flyer but with stronger abilities. Because he only has 1 strength, reducing his strength or using Armored zombies can prevent him from doing damage, although you should beware of boosting tricks, of which the Mega-Grow class has plenty. If your opponent tries to use bonus attacks, Bonus Track Buckethead can shut down that strategy as well. As any hero, Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, or Celestial Custodian played in an environment can destroy this very easily. If you are playing as a hero, Cakesplosion or Final Mission can destroy him as well. However, these strategies are risky as your opponent can boost Captain Cucumber to either let him survive or be immune to all of them. In that case, Rocket Science, Locust Swarm or Deadly zombies can be played as a last resort to stop him. Gallery CaptainCucumberStat.jpg|Captain Cucumber's statistics captaincucumbercard.jpg|Captain Cucumber's card CaptainCucumberGrayedoutCard.png|Captain Cucumber's grayed out card Cptcucumber2.png|Captain Cucumber costing 2 sun due to another Captain Cucumber's ability CaptainCucumberCardImage.png|Captain Cucumber's card image Cucumber1.PNG|An example of cards Conjured by Captain Cucumber in Green Shadow's hand Captain_Cuccumber_Attack.png|Captain Cucumber attacking on an empty lane Cucumber Double Strike.png|Captain Cucumber with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability Captain Cucumber Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Captain Cucumber's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Screenshot_2017-07-01-08-10-15.png|Captain Cucumber being the featured card in the menu for the June 30th, 2017 Shrunken CC.jpg|Captain Cucumber shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower CaptainCucumberHealthAttack.png|Captain Cucumber while Pecanolith is on the field CC tinted grey.png|Captain Cucumber tinted gray due to a glitch CC can't be hurt.png|Captain Cucumber shielded due to 's ability 4 CC on the field.jpg|Four Captain Cucumbers on the field (note that two of them are enlarged due to a glitch) Frozen CapCuc.jpg|Captain Cucumber frozen Trivia *His name is an example of alliteration. *He and Plucky Clover are the only cards to Conjure cards of a specific rarity. **Coincidentally, both are in the Mega-Grow class and have 1 /4 as their base statistics. Category:Plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Conjuring cards